Again
by xHannahxCullenx
Summary: Bella gets pregnant again as a vampire! Could this pregnancy be even more dangerous to Bella's health then when she was a human? What will happen when the Volturi gets involved. Will 10 average children be able to help the Cullen's?


**I hope you enjoy!**

**Bella**

I wanted to go back a few months, before all this was happening, before we had to prepare for a war, or before I was pregnant, again.

xxx

This all started maybe seven months ago. Edward and the guys had gone on a hunting trip, while we girls stayed home. Something was wrong, very wrong. I had been feeling strange all weekend. I felt almost sick or nauseous _I'm a vampire… It's all in my head. _I kept telling myself. But, I feared this was not in my head. I hadn't felt this way since I was pregnant with Nessie… Oh no. Suddenly, I felt a familiar pain in my stomach as I vomited blood. "This can't be happening!" I shouted. I looked into the mirror, a minute ago I looked pale and my eyes were golden, but now, my eyes were suddenly black and my skin was tan like Renesmee's. How could I be changing, wasn't I suppose to be frozen in time forever?

"Mommy, are you alright?" Renesmee walked into the room fear stretched across her face. My throat burned and ached. The fire I felt when I was a new vampire, only this time I felt like I couldn't control my thirst. I wanted to attack my daughter and suck her blood. _Control yourself, Bella_! I scolded myself. "Yes… baby… I'm… fine… go… play." I said between pained breaths. She nodded and walked away. I dropped my shield and called for Edward in my mind. _Edward, I need you! _Three minutes later, felt like a lifetime. "What is it Bella, are you alri-." he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What? What's wrong? Bella, why do you look human again. Your eyes are brown like when you were a… human." Edward looked at me nervously. Without another word he called, "Carlisle!"

"Edward, I'm scared," my bottom lip quivered. Edward pulled me over to the bed and cradled me while I sobbed. Renesmee walked to the door, her little cheeks stained her milk chocolate brown eyes looked afraid. "Come here, angel." Edward patted the spot next to him. Renesmee ran to him and squeezed herself between Edward and my embrace. I was too afraid to comfort my baby girl and I was still having trouble controlling myself around her. _Edward will protect her. _I reminded myself again and again.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle ran in the room. I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder and looked into Carlisle's eyes. "Bella, why do you have contacts on? Please, tell me those are contacts!" I shook my head, "I'm afraid not."

"That's why we called you; something's wrong with Bella, she's acting human." Edward budded in.

"Bella, Edward, do you mind coming to my office? You can come too, Renesmee if it's alright with your mom and dad." I held onto Edward for support, trying to hide my freighted face from Renesmee. Carlisle gestured to the familiar operation table. Edward stood behind me, Renesmee buried in his shoulder, her little hand on his face, showing him. "What's she showing you?" I asked.

"She's remembering this room and when your eyes were brown." He frowned then smiled his crooked smile.

"Bella, when did you start feeling this way?" Carlisle asked and became to examine me. Oh joy,

"Um, well I've felt odd for the last 3 or so months but it wasn't really bad until now." Edward gave me the look; he was upset I didn't tell him_. I'm sorry, I should've told you._ I thought. A grin stretched back across Edward's face.

"Bella, were you and Edward sexual active in the last 3 months?" What? Why was he asking this, I'm a vampire, I'm not supposed to be able to bear a child. But heck, I'm Bella always doing the impossible. "Carlisle," Edward looked at his father intensely.

"Edward, it might me a possibility." Carlisle answered. I was completely in the dark, what in the world could be a possibility when you're turning from a vampire to a human and almost killing your daughter! "What's going on, what might be a possibility?" They both exchanged glances and looked back at me. "Bella, you might be pregnant." Pregnant, did he just say what I thought he said?  
"What, that's possible, I can't be pregnant!"

"Actually, you can. Technically, you're still a newborn with your human blood lingering in your tissues, because of this, it might be a possibility. The fe-baby is most likely full vampire and as you know vampire's bodies cannot change so it's the baby's instinct to change your body and whose body is better to carry a baby then a human?" No matter how much Carlisle tried to explain this to me I just couldn't seem to believe this was happening! "So, how is this going to happen?"

"I'm guess that your pregnancy is going to be in a 9 month period. The baby will grow normally in whom and a little faster than average after the birth. We won't know until the baby's born. Of course, he or she will be smarter than your average baby. Through the pregnancy you'll become more and more like your human self. Once the baby's born you'll go back to your vampire self," Carlisle explained. I guess I was really excited, I couldn't believe we were going to have another baby in the house. Although, I could tell how Edward felt. I hoped he'd be excited too._ Edward, please say something._ I thought. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Bella, you've made me the happiest man on earth," He kissed my lips. "And I thought I couldn't love you more." Carlisle smiled at the two of us.

"Oh, Bella, I'll get your something to drink. After, you should be fine around Renesmee," he disappeared into the closet and came out with a cup of blood.

"Thank you," I smiled and drank the cup of blood. A few minutes had passed and I was feeling much better. "Can I hold my baby?" I held my arms out for Renesmee.

"Of course, if you think you can control yourself," I nodded and he placed the sleeping Renesmee in my arms. She looked just like Edward. I hoped that our new baby would look just like Edward, his gorgeous face.

"I love you so much, Edward," I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you more," he smiled and put his hand on my stomach, "I love you, too." I thought my life couldn't get any more perfect, I was completely wrong, and I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.


End file.
